Just Thinking Of You
by IBelieveYouLiar
Summary: "Well, who knows, Castle? Maybe third time's a charm." Kate Beckett and Richard Castle enjoy an evening together at Ryan's wedding. 4x11 insert, rated T for safety. One-shot.


**AN: I know, I know. It's been forever. I'm easing back into the world of FF with a quick one-shot I found in my files but never posted - just a little easy fluffiness. Prompt is at the end.**

* * *

 _Well, who knows, Castle? Maybe third time's a charm._

xxx

The ceremony was beautiful – traditional and sweet, to the point where a solid 70 per cent of the adoring audience were tearing up with the sheer romance of it all… even the one and only, tough-as-nails Detective Kate Beckett.

Beneath her hard-hitting exterior beat the heart of a woman who, though cynical, wanted to believe in love, romance and soul mates. She bit back a silent chuckle at the mere thought of how far she'd come – and yes, she still had some work to do. She still had demons to battle and confessions to make, but there was something in the air today that made her feel less like the cynic she had come to be. Something that felt a lot like hope.

Kate knew that she had done some emotional damage to the people around her while she was trying to heal from her own more physical damage. It really wasn't intentional – to shut them out. But last summer… well, the stubbornness and fear won over the guilt and loneliness. It may have taken a while, but she finally feels like she's getting through to her friends. They're starting to understand. Girl's night with Lanie, drinks with the boys at the Old Haunt. Slowly mending what she had broken. With Castle, though – he just accepted it. One conversation, one minor talk, and suddenly he was back.

Her partner.

Her friend.

But she owed him more than that.

Maybe it was the romance of it all, but sitting in that church next to Richard Castle as he hollered happily at their friends, she realised.

It was time for her to take the leap and believe.

xxx

They headed to the reception together, under the guise of their newly-found "plus one" status. In Castle's town car (because "you can't wreck a dress as gorgeous as that with whatever may be found on the back seat of a New York cab, Beckett") the pair discussed the ceremony, how gorgeous Jenny looked and how enamoured and starry-eyed Ryan was throughout the celebration. Conversation then turned to gossip as Castle began to explain exactly why Lanie and Esposito should rekindle their lost love. Kate couldn't help her small grin at his enthusiastic support of their friends' relationship. He was so invested, not in his own happiness but in the happiness of those around him. It was such a great quality – probably one of his best, if she had to rank them.

"You okay there, Beckett?" His voice cut through her internal monologue.

"Yeah, absolutely."

"Penny for your thoughts?" He asked, and she smiled enigmatically.

"They might be worth more than that, Castle." She said with a grin, watching as his eyes flickered with a combination of amusement and desire. Just as he opened his mouth to reply, the town car rolled to a gentle stop at the reception venue, a boutique hotel in The Bowery that Jenny had fallen in love with. Castle visibly shook himself, making Beckett grin, before jumping from the car to be chivalrous and open her door.

"Milady." Castle said regally, bowing as he offered the detective his hand. She offered him a small smile, taking his hand and stepping from the car.

"Why thank you, kind sir." She said, playing along and smiling wider when his eyes lit up with sheer enjoyment. He closed the door, before offering the crook of his arm. Kate looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Come on, Beckett, you're my date, and my mother taught me to be a gentleman." He exasperated. Kate rolled her eyes a touch, before sliding her hand through the proffered limb.

"Fine. But I'm doing this under coercion, because I am looking forward to tonight and refuse to deal with your pouting." Beckett said, biting her lip to hide her smirk.

"I can accept that." Castle replied, before heading for the door.

xxx

The party was in full swing as they arrived in the beautifully decorated ballroom. Nearly everyone had arrived, bridal party aside, and the room was packed as many of Ryan and Jenny's guests enjoyed a welcome cocktail. Castle snagged two glasses of champagne, handing one to Beckett with a smile.

"To the happy couple?" He offered, and Beckett smiled.

"To the happy couple." She replied, gently tapping his glass with her own as she took a sip.

"Shall we check the seating arrangements?"

"I assume you'll have an empty space attached to yours, now." Kate said, and Castle smiled.

"Well I was hoping you'd be joining me." He said sheepishly, and Kate laughed.

"I was already sitting with you, silly."

"How did you know that?"

"I asked Ryan to make sure we were together." She said, and Castle gaped.

"Katherine Beckett. You are just full of surprises today."

"Did you really think I'd be willing to hang out with all of Ryan's Academy buddies? And cousins?" She said, and Castle smiled.

"You'd be beating them off with a stick, Beckett." He said, and she couldn't suppress her light blush – the one that always accompanied a compliment from Castle.

"That's why I've got you." She said with a smile.

"Happy to be of service, Miss Beckett. But what's my payment?"

"Your gentlemanly, squire service has a fee? Damn. Knew I should have read the fine print."

"Martha Rodgers may have raised a gentleman, but she also raised a realist. Gotta get my dues somewhere, Detective." He quipped.

"Hmm. I can offer you a dance, at the very least."

"The whole dance card?" He asked cheekily.

"Save for two. I'll have to steal a dance with Ryan and Esposito at some point." She replied with a grin.

"Now that's a deal I'm happy to accept. I may be getting more out of this than you." He said, and Beckett just smiled.

"I'm pretty sure it's a win-win for all involved."

"Careful, Beckett. Keep this up and I may begin to think that you actually enjoy my company." Castle snarked.

"Shall we locate our seats, squire?" Kate asked, biting back a laugh.

"Absolutely, fair maiden." He replied, delight and hope gleaming in his eyes.

xxx

Shortly after finding their seats, they were joined by a dateless Lanie.

"Where's Toby?" Kate asked.

"Flirting with a waiter." Lanie said with a laugh. "He'll be back shortly, I'm sure."

"Esposito's cousin looks to have found a friend in Detective Ramos."

"The kid from Narcotics?" Lanie asked.

"Kid? He's a year younger than us, Lane." Kate laughed.

"He's a baby. A child."

"He just looks like one. It's what makes him such a good Narcs detective – dealers think he's a stressed out college kid."

"Who, Ramos?" said Castle, chiming back into the conversation.

"Right in one. Where did you go?" She murmured.

"Gift table. Then I thought I'd stop by and see if anyone needed a refill."

Kate snuck a glance at her near-empty glass, before flicking her eyes back to Rick. He smiled, took her glass, and walked away. The entire exchange was wordless, and Lanie couldn't help but smile watching the two hopelessly-romantic fools that she called her friends.

"Girl." Lanie said.

"Shut up, Lanie. He's my plus one, he's allowed to get me a drink."

"He's your _date_ , Kate. And you know it. And you're thrilled."

"Lanie." She growled.

"Admit it and I'll shut up." She teased, and Kate rolled her eyes. Just as she went to reply, Castle returned with drinks.

"Saved by the champagne." She said, taking her glass. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He replied. Lanie opened her mouth to continue their previous conversation, but Toby abruptly returned to the table, distracting her friend.

Kate could've cried with relief.

xxx

The next hour or so passed in a blur – the bridal party's arrival was gorgeous, and they all found themselves cooing over Jenny and Ryan's adorable antics. Even Castle figured they should get a free pass from the teasing for their wedding day. Dinner was impeccable, and their entire table were thoroughly enjoying themselves.

Beckett watched from the corner of her eye as Castle animatedly discussed surgery techniques with Toby, laughing privately as the other guests on their table grimaced as certain keywords floated through to them. Halfway through an in-depth discussion about the art of dissecting a liver, the MC interrupted to introduce the bride and groom's first dance.

As the lights dimmed, Kevin and Jenny wandered to the floor to the opening strains of "At Last", Kate couldn't help but slide her clammy palm into her partner's under the table. Though his face betrayed a little of his surprise, he adjusted quickly, smoothing his lightly calloused thumb over Kate's hand rhythmically under the cover of the tablecloth.

Their first dance ended, and Jenny took some time to dance with her father. Sweet though the picture was, Kate had very little ability to focus on anything but her partner's hand in hers, the feeling of his soothing fingers.

She vaguely registered the MC taking the mic again, and worked hard to concentrate on speeches from the maid of honour, best man, and the parents of the happy couple. Even Esposito got to say a few short words as Ryan's partner in crime, which had everyone from the precinct in stitches.

Castle turned to her as she laughed, eyes sparkling with humour, and she couldn't remember the last time she'd felt quite so thrilled. Her hand in his, surrounded by their friends, celebrating a momentous and beautiful occasion? After what happened in May, well… it's fair to say that she wondered if she'd ever have the opportunity to experience these moments again.

Her reverie was broken by movements around her, the scraping of chairs and chattering drawing her attention. Her partner also moved, dropping her hand with an apologetic glance as he stood. It was only for a moment though, as he offered his hand again.

"Come on, Beckett. It's time for the garter and bouquet." He grinned cheekily, and she rolled her eyes.

"Really, Castle?"

"Beckett." He whined, sensing her hesitance. "Don't break the streak."

"What streak?"

"Every wedding I've attended with you, you've caught the bouquet."

"We've been to one wedding together, Castle."

"And I bet you can make it two from two. Come on!" He said, tugging her slightly. She stumbled into his side, smacking him on the chest lightly before separating from him to join the gaggle of women patiently awaiting their tilt at the bride's bouquet.

Thankfully, it was a polite affair. Jenny giggled and tossed the bouquet lightly over her shoulder, and the flowers slid straight past Beckett and into the arms of one of Jenny's sorority sisters. Kate smiled, congratulated the woman and shrugged at Castle, before heading back to the table. The MC announced that it was time to do the garter toss, and she was surprised to see that instead of joining the boisterous crowd of men, he'd returned to join her.

"Shouldn't you be fighting for a scrap of lace?" She asked.

"Nope. I'm saving my first dance for you, Beckett." He said with a self-effacing grin.

"Kate."

"Hmm?"

"If you're my date, and my dance card, then you should probably be calling me Kate."

"Okay, Kate." He murmured, and she couldn't help the slight shiver that rolled down her spine at the husk in his voice. Oh, she was definitely a goner.

Just as she was contemplating doing something rash, the MC announced that the floor was open to all – and the opening strains of 'Marry You' by Bruno Mars floated through the area. Castle stood, offering his hand with a bow and a smile.

"What do you say, Kate? Shall we go for a twirl?" He asked, and she felt her nerves dissipate with his humorous spin.

"Absolutely, Castle. Lead on."

Xxx

"So, tell me… does this rank on the Kate Beckett 'Top 10 Cheesiest Songs to Play at a Wedding' list?" Castle asked as they danced across the floor to the dulcet tones of 'Unchained Melody'.

"I don't have a list, Castle."

"But…?" He prompted, and she smiled.

"It'd probably be in there, yes. It's sweet though."

"It's very Ryan and Jenny."

"Oh, and I suppose you would have something absolutely ridiculous."

"Naturally. The Imperial March from Star Wars would most definitely have to feature in the reception."

"Not really a dancing tune, I must say." Kate remarked.

"Perhaps not. But as the entry song for the bride and groom? Perfect." He said, delighting in her laughter.

"Ridiculous man."

"I try." Castle says with a smirk, and Kate couldn't help but list into him as they danced the evening away.

xxx

"Ladies and Gents, my lovely groovers, this tune by the Chairman of the Board will be the last for the evening, as we farewell the happy couple – to Ryan and Jenny!" The DJ's announcement was met with a chorus of disappointment from the crowd, before everyone began to cheer for the newlyweds. The opening strains of _The Way You Look Tonight_ eked out, and Castle couldn't contain his glee.

"Oh now, this has to win the cheese factor stakes. We SO have to dance. Last chance. Up, Kate!" Castle cheered, and Kate laughed as he hauled her into his arms again, ready for another spin on the dancefloor. They'd only stopped to have a drink and catch their breath a few songs prior, but you couldn't deny Ol' Blue Eyes – especially not for the last song of the evening.

"Yes, it's cheesy. I concede. It's beautiful though." Kate said, and Castle grinned.

"Absolutely." He said with a smile, crooning along with the song.

"Hidden talent, much? Were you a Sinatra impersonator?" Kate asked, and Castle beamed.

"You think I'm good?"

"Great voice, those big blue eyes… you're already halfway there!"

"Huh. I foresee a new career." He quipped proudly.

"So long as it doesn't steal you away from me." She said, and Castle stopped, looking at her with a quirked eyebrow. "Surely you know by now that I need my partner around, Castle."

"Well, I knew. Just wasn't sure if you did." He said, and she smacked his chest lightly before laughing.

"Oh, I know." Kate smiled, looking up at the ceiling as she coiled her arms around his neck. "I don't think I could ever put into words, how much it means to me. Having you in my life. My partner."

Castle's mouth was agape, but he recovered quickly.

"I… Same to you, Kate." He returned with a smile. "I'm honoured." His hands hooked around her back and she smiled, leaning into his touch.

"I've had a great time tonight. With you. Gentlemanly ways and all." Kate grinned. "Thank you."

"I don't want it to end." He admitted.

As the final strains of the final song of their fantastic evening filtered around the room, Kate took the leap.

Pushing herself up onto her tiptoes, she pulled her arms tighter around her partner and, with a pause, pressed her lips to his.

The sparks were immediate. Everything she'd worked to suppress, since the disastrous summer, the undercover kiss, even since her recovery – it flared to life without her consent. Her pulse raced and the butterflies in her stomach gained strength.

Kate was lost in the moment, but when she felt Castle back away ever so slightly her eyes opened wide.

"Castle." She started, and he boldly held a finger to her lips to quiet her.

"No. You can't tell me you regret that. That was even better than the first time." He said, and she couldn't help but smile. Her partner regarded her carefully for a moment, before removing his finger.

"Rick." Kate tried to explain, but Castle barrelled on.

"I'm not going to pretend this didn't happen, Kate." He said, cutting her off again. "I know you're not ready, and that's okay – but I'm not going to ignore this one."

"Rick." He paused, but only when Kate held his cheek – her touch stunning him into silence. "Thank you. For understanding." She said, and he smiled.

Kate took a deep breath.

"You should know – between you, my therapy and the continuation of time… I'm getting closer to where I want to be every day."

He smiled.

"I think I'm starting to see that." Castle said with his sparkling smile, and in that moment, in the romance of the evening, Kate leapt.

"Rick, would you like to get dinner with me one night next week?" She said with a smile, and he grinned.

"It would be my absolute pleasure, Kate."

It wasn't a promise, it wasn't any kind of guarantee – but the happiness sparkling in his eyes and the fluttering in her heart told her that even though it wasn't everything they wanted…

It was a start.

* * *

 _Prompt: Beckett kisses Castle at Ryan's wedding._

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this little practice run! All comments and constructive criticisms are welcomed - and thanks for reading!**


End file.
